omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucca
Dr.Lucca Ashtear best known as simply Lucca, is a brilliant inventor. Using her intelligence and creativity, Lucca invented many devices, such as a battle-training robot named Gato and a short-range teleporter. =Description= Appearance Lucca is often made fun of behind her back by townspeople, who claim she could "see the back of the moon with her glasses." Personality While Lucca is a genius inventor she is also accused of lacking in mechanical skill, as many of her inventions malfunction. =Storyline= Early Life Lucca lives on a small island off the coast of Truce Village, and which is also the capital of the Kingdom of Guardia. Lucca lives on the island in a house with her parents. Her mother Lara remains in the house, having been crippled by an accident. Her father works outside of the house constantly, and this causes tension in Lucca's family. Time Travel At the 1000 A.D. Millennial Fair at the town square in Truce Village, Lucca demonstrated her short-range teleportation device. Marle volunteers to try it out, but disappears through a strange portal when the machine reacts with her pendant. Crono asks to be sent through the machine to find her, and discovers he's traveled back 400 years. He meets Marle at Guardia Castle, and learns that a search party looking for the missing queen of that era found her instead. Marle then vanishes; Lucca arrives and claims that she's actually the princess of Guardia in 1000 A.D., and that since her ancestor was not rescued, Marle ceased to exist. With the help of a talking amphibian called Frog, Crono and Lucca rescue the real Queen, kidnapped by "Mystics" who worship the wizard Magus. Marle reappears and the group returns to 1000 A.D., where Crono is placed on trial for allegedly kidnapping Marle. He's sentenced to death, but breaks free from the prison. With Marle and Lucca, he flees the king to nearby Guardia Forest, where they stumble into a time gate. They're shocked to find a devastated world filled with futuristic ruins, and uncover a video of the "Day of Lavos". The video shows a creature called Lavos erupting from the planet's surface in 1999 A.D and decimating the planet. The group resolve to prevent this catastrophe and recruit a robot named Robo before entering a new gate to arrive at the ethereal End of Time — where an enigmatic old man offers advice, magical powers, and the use of several time gates. Crono and his friends hear that Magus created Lavos during the Middle Ages of 600 A.D., and that only a sword wielded by the "Hero" called the Masamune can defeat him. They find the sword's broken blade, deducting that the Hero is Frog and that the sword was somehow made by Melchior, who lives in 1000 A.D. Melchior notes that he needs Dreamstone, a rock found only in antiquity, to repair the Masamune. The group travel to 65,000,000 B.C. and meet the cavewoman Ayla, who gives Crono her Dreamstone after a friendly drinking contest. . Melchior repairs the sword, and Frog accompanies Crono as they set out to Magus's lair. They battle his three generals and confront the warlock in the process of casting a spell. Magus claims he did not create Lavos, who dwells within the planet to siphon its energy—but merely intended to summon it. The spell's interruption causes a massive time gate that swallows Magus's castle and everyone within. Crono and his friends awaken in 65,000,000 B.C.; after helping Ayla defeat the Reptites, they witness Lavos crash deep into the earth from above. Agreeing that Lavos is an extraterrestrial lifeform, the group travels to the ancient, enlightened Kingdom of Zeal in 12,000 B.C. Zeal recently discovered Lavos and seeks to drain its power to achieve immortality through a Mammon Machine. A mysterious prophet warns the kingdom's queen about Crono, forcing their return to prehistory with no way back. At the End of Time, they learn of a time machine constructed in the future called the Wings of Time (or Epoch). They travel back to Zeal, where the Ocean Palace will soon be activated. Lavos awakens, disturbed by the Mammon Machine, and the prophet reveals himself to be Magus before attempting to kill the creature. Crono stands up to Lavos but is vaporized by a powerful blast. Schala, Zeal's princess, selflessly saves Magus and Crono's friends by transporting them to safety. Lavos destroys the kingdom of Zeal, causing tidal waves to reshape the planet. Soon after, Dalton from Zeal declares himself ruler of the world via the Blackbird airplane. He detains the group and impounds the Epoch, which his henchmen modify to fly. Crono's friends defeat Dalton atop the redesigned Epoch and meet on the surface with Magus, who admits that he's the young prince Janus, and plotted to summon and kill Lavos in 600 A.D. Magus offers to join the group and claims that a sage named Gaspar can revive Crono. Crono's friends find the old man at the End of Time to be Gaspar; he gives them an egg-shaped device called the "Chrono Trigger", and following his instructions, Crono's friends visit the frozen moment of Crono's death and extract him from danger. Gaspar relates various issues affecting the world across the eras to Crono and his friends, encouraging them to participate in sidequests to prepare for Lavos. Their journeys involve defeating the remnants of the Mystics, stopping Robo's maniacal AI creator, addressing Frog's feelings towards Cyrus and reconciling with his spirit, and locating and charging up the mythical Sun Stone. Robo volunteers to cultivate land damaged by a desert monster in 600 A.D. The group holds a campfire reunion for him in 1000 A.D., where he speculates that the time gates were created by an entity other than Lavos. A mysterious red time gate appears later that night, which Lucca uses to save her mother from a mechanical accident in 990 A.D. Crono and his friends lastly track down the mythical Rainbow Shell in 600 A.D., only to find Marle's father being prosecuted by the chancellor for allegedly selling the shell in 1000 A.D. Crono and his companions expose the chancellor to be a Mystic impostor, and Marle makes peace with her father. Crono and his friends then attack Queen Zeal in her risen Ocean Palace fortress (now called the Black Omen) and destroy the Mammon Machine at its heart. The Queen calls forth Lavos, and the team penetrate the creature's shell either through fierce fighting or by crashing the Epoch into it. They learn that Lavos has been harvesting DNA to control its own evolution. Lavos uses the amassed genetics to assume a final combative form, which the group vanquishes. At the final night of the fair, Crono and his friends say their goodbyes and adjourn to their own eras in time through the diminishing gates. Magus departs to search for his missing sister, Schala. Crono's mother accidentally enters the time gate at the fair before it closes, prompting Crono, Marle and Lucca to set out in the Epoch to find her while fireworks light up the night sky. =Relationships= Family * Lara Ashtear, Lucca's mother. Lucca's interest in science came about following her mother's accident, and prior to this she held no interest in the subject. When the accident occurred, Lucca was helping her mother clean the house; leaning over one of her husband's machines to dust it, Lara accidentally switches the machine on, and snags her skirt on the machine's conveyor belt. As she is pulled closer to the wheels that would crush her legs, she cries out to young Lucca to enter the deactivation password. Young Lucca, however, does not know the password and can only look on helplessly as her mother is crippled by the machine. Lucca's love of science is born from wanting to become a doctor to help her mother. Category:Humans Category:Fire Category:Redemption Characters Category:2841 AΩX Births